


FOREVER & ALWAYS

by TheWeirdestBookReader



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Yousana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdestBookReader/pseuds/TheWeirdestBookReader
Summary: This is just the beginning of an amazing relationship. Sana and Yousef are finally together. It takes place during and after Maghrib clip.





	1. Don´t interrupt me

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted more Yousana in your life, this is perfect for you. Just a bunch of fluff and dating Yousana.  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> (All characters belong to SKAM)  
> Tumblr: theweirdestbookreader

**“When do you leave tomorrow”** she said looking at him

**“Tomorrow morning”** He answered

Sana nodded, she didn´t want him to go to Turkey, but she knew that he missed his family, so she was trying to be strong about it.

**“But I´m coming back”** He added. Both of them smiled **“When you´re over Stephen Curry”**

She couldn´t resist her laugh, she secretly loved his jokes.

**“Okay”** Was everything she could answer, it´s kind of weird but when she is around him she suddenly doesn´t know what to say so she just laughs. He does too.

They just stayed there, looking into each other´s eyes and smiling at the same time. There was a nice silence between them while they finished their soup, sometimes words were not necessary when they were together.

**“So, I´ve been wanting to ask you something for a long time now and I want to do it before I leave”** Yousef broke the silence and turned around so he was now facing Sana.

**“You do?”** Sana was nervous, she kind of knew what he was going to say, or at least she hoped he would ask her what she was thinking.

**“Yes and I think this is the perfect moment so don´t interrupt me because I´ll lose the feeling”** He was also nervous and she could notice it, he was so cute.

**“ Huh? I never interrupt you”** She wanted to tease him a little.

**“Shh just let me finish, okay?”**

**“Okay”** Sana said.

**“Sana Bakkoush”** He closed his eyes and shaked his head **“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”**

Sana was in shock, she was definitely in shock, even though she knew he was going to ask her that, the excitement of the moment left her without words.

**“Oh my God, Sana don´t let me like this”**

**“Of course I want to be your girlfriend Acar, we are soulmates aren´t we?”** It was time to tell him about those adorable messages.

**“Did Noora?...”** He asked ashamed

**“Yes she did, she showed me everything because I thought you were dating her”**

**“Noora and I? Dating? WHAT?”** He started laughing until she punched him soflty in the arm.

**“Hey, I saw you kissing her and then I heard the boys saying that you went out with her and I just assumed you were a couple”**

**“That kiss was a mistake”** He didn´t want her to believe that he was the kind of guy that kissed with every girl.

**“I know, she told me that, everything is okay now”** Sana smiled at her boyfriend. Wow HER boyfriend, it was nice saying that.

**“I want everyone to know that you are my grilfriend, and I want to spend a lot of time talking about things you like, like your aminoacids…”**

**“Antibiotics”** she corrected him

**“It´s the same, stop bullying your boyfriend, you got the point”** He was laughing with her.

**“My boyfriend”** she said soflty, it was weird saying that but it was so nice at the same time that she could feel thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

**“Yes, and I want to be at your side forever, we´ve been through many things, and now that we are finally together I want it to last forever”**

**“Awwww”** He was such a romantic dork, her romantic dork.

**“Hey! I told you, don´t awww at me”**

They kept looking into each other´s eyes for a while until Yousef stood up and helped her to do the same. They were facing each other.

**“Can I hug you?”** He asked. He didn´t know if she´ll want to but he´ll try.

She just streched her arms and hug him very tight, he told her something at her ear, something that is going to be kept between them forever. They were now officially together.


	2. Connecting the dots

Sana´s mom was watching the two teenagers from the window. They were laughing and staring into each other´s eyes, it seemed that they were enjoying the moment so she chose not to interrupt this time.

**“What are you looking at?”** Elias asked his mother as he aproched her.

She just pointed at the window with her finger and smiled.

**“They are cute together, aren´t they”** Elias was happy because his sister and his best friend were happy together, he has seen his sister cry sometimes over the past couple months that watching her with a huge smile in her face was amazing.

**“They are”** She turned around and faced her son **“Did you knew they liked each other?”** Sana had talked with her about Yousef, but she didn´t knew if she had talked with Elias.

**“Kind of, Sana didn´t tell me exactly that she liked him, but Yousef opened up with me about it recently”** He put his arm around his mother´s shoulder as they both stared at the couple outside **“Actually, he has been into her for a long time, but he didn´t know if she liked him back”** It was kind of weird at the beggining getting used to the idea that his best friend was in love with his sister, and that he used the word “soulmates” to refer to her, but watching them now, staring into each other´s eyes helped him to connect all the dots. They were made for each other.

**“You know, I´ve known Yousef for a long time, but seeing him as one of your friends is completely different as seeing him as the boy you sister likes”** As a mom watching your children grow is never easy, and it´s even harder when you are talking about your little girl, you just want to protect them, but you just have to let them grow.

**“Are you going to ask her about today?”** Elias was worried of his mom attacking Sana with questions, she tends to do that sometimes.

**“No”** She scratched her hair a little and looked at her son **“Lets give them privacy, we´ve been stalking them for a while”**

Elias smiled and followed his mother to the kitchen. Everything was okay now.

 

* * *

 

 

12:55 a.m

**Adam:** Yousef, bro, how was your date with Sana?

**Mikael:** Yesss!!! We want to know, man

**Mutta:** Yousef! Yousef! Yousef!

 

1:00 a.m

**Adam:** We know you are reading it, Yousef…

**Elias:** My God! Leave the poor guy alone

**Mikael:** Elias…

**Elias:** I´m kidding, spit it out Yousef

 

1:03 a.m

**Elias:** I just went to see my sister, she´s on the pone with Yousef

**Mutta:** Now we know why he hasn´t answered

**Adam:** Yousef, leave the girl alone and tell us everything, she had enough of you for one day

**Mikael:** Yeah, poor Sana

 

1:05 a.m

**Yousef:** I´m back, what do you want?

**Elias:** You know what we want

**Adam: …**

**Mikael:** Yousef…

 

1:06 a.m

**Yousef:** Okay, only because you are my friends. So, it was the most amazing day in my life, I spent the whole evening with her, she looked so beautiful and her eyes were just…wow, we talked about Islam and religion, I brought some food so she broke her fast with me, and…

**Adam:** …

**Mutta** : …

**Mikael:** …

**Elias:** Don´t tease us, man

 

1:07 a.m

**Yousef:** SHE´S OFFICIALLY MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! My God, I´m so excited right now.

**Elias:** WOW

**Mutta:** Congrats, bro

**Adam:** FINALLY!!!

**Mikael:** It was about time

**Yousef:** Thanks, I can´t believe it

**Elias:** I´m glad you´re both so happy right now, you deserve it, you both deserve it.

**Yousef:** Thanks, man

 

1:08 a.m

**Adam:** You can go and talk with your girlfriend now, Yousef

**Yousef:** As if I needed your permission

**Elias:** hahahaha

**Mutta:** Chill man

**Mikael: ´** Night guys!!


	3. Everything has changed

He has been away for 3 weeks now, they have been talking non stop since the first day and it has been hard, but it was better than nothing.

It was lunch time at the Bakkoush´s, Sana, Elias and their parents were all together at the table, lunch time was always the time of the day that they spent together as a family, it was sacred.

**“Sana, are you okay?”** Her father asked. She has been a little bit distracted because she hasn´t talked to Yousef for two days now.

**“Yeah, everything is okay”** She looked at her father and faked a smile.

**“She hasn´t talked with Yousef for two days because his internet is failing”** Elias pointed at his sister with the fork while he talked. He teased his sister a lot since she started her relationship with his best friend.

**“Hey! Shut up”** She kicked her brother under the table **“Don´t believe him, he just wants to make fun of me”**

It wasn´t that Elias didn´t aproved the relationship, in fact, he loved them together, but he didn´t like watching his sister being sad just because she wasn´t able to talk to her boyfriend for some days, like, that wasn’t the Sana he knew.

**“Okay, you are not sad about that”** Elias looked at Sana with a knowing look **“But we are going to do something together today, we haven’t done anything together in a long time”**

**“That sounds good”** Their father smiled at them while he was speaking.

**“What about a basketball match?”** Elias asked his sister, he was still chewing some food.

**“First, don´t talk with your mouth full…and second, I prefer watching a movie, something more relaxed”** Sana didn´t want to go to the basketball court, too many memories for her to handle right know.

**“Okay, but I´ll pick the movie”** Elias teased his sister, of course she was going to pick it.

**“ You are joking, right? I´m choosing the movie”**

 

* * *

 

**"You´re falling asleep”** Elias paused the movie as he looked at Sana.

**“No, I´m not”** She sat down quickly, of course she was falling asleep.

**“You definitely are”** He just threw a pillow at her sister and she managed to avoid it.

**“Look, I´m a 100% awake”** Sana looked at her brother and she couldn´t resist it anymore, she bursted into laughter.

**“That´s not fair, Sana. I let you pick the movie and you fall asleep”** He was trying so hard not to laugh also, but it was imposible. His sister´s laugh was contagious.

Both of them loved this moments, they were partners in crime, best friends, and confidents, but it seemed that they had forgotten about that recently.

**“Are you going to tell me what´s going on”** Elias looked at his sister. This was now serious.

**“I´ve told you already, nothing is going on”** Sana wasn´t good at lying so she was looking down.

**“Look at me, Sana”** He waited for her to do it **“I know you since you were a baby, I´m sure something is going on”**

**“Elias…”** She looked down again.

**“It´s about Yousef, isn´t it?”**

**“I mean, kind of…I´m ashamed because I´m feeling down just beacause I haven´t talk to him in two days”** she laughed nervously.

**“You don´t have to feel ashamed, Sana. He is your first boyfriend, we all get that you two are crazy about each other”**

**“Yeah but, I´m feeling so… I don´t know, I don´t want to feel so... dependant I think”**

**“Dependant?”** He dind´t get what she was saying

**“Yes, I feel down if I don´t talk to him, when I can be spending an amazing time with you or my friends instead of staying home feeling pity of my self”**

**“You just miss him, Sana, let yourself feel in love”**

**“It´s just…everything is so new, my emotions, his emotions, everything has changed”** She felt relieved now that she had talked to someone.

**“You know that I´m here for you anytime, right?”** Elias extended his arms, he wanted to hug his sister.

**“I know you are, thank you, Elias”** She hugged him tight but they were interrupted by a sound on the computer **“What´s that?”**

**“That, my sister, is a surprise for you”** Elias picked up the computer so Sana couldn´t see what was going on.

**“You know I hate surprises, Elias”** She looked at her brother with a confused kind of angry face.

**“You´ll definitely love this one”** He had a smile all over his face, Sana was even more confused.

**“Elias…”** She didn´t like surprises at all.

**“Sana…”** That wasn´t Elias´ voice, that definitely wasn´t. Elias turned the computer so it was facing Sana now.

**“Yousef!”** She couldn´t contain her smile **“I thought your internet wasn´t working”**

**“I kind of hurried my granfather so he fixed it quickly”** He looked down, he was obviously ashamed, he was so cute.

Sana´s cheeks turned red immediatly **“I  miss you”** She said looking at him through the screen.

**“I miss you too”** He couldn´t stop looking at her face, she was the most beautiful thing in this world.

**“You are disgustingly cute, I´ll leave you two alone”** He stood in front of the computer **“Bye bro, I miss you too by the way, I hope you miss me”**

**“Elias…”** Sana was laughing, but she really wanted to talk to Yousef right now and Elias was kind of in the middle.

**“Relax, little sister, I´m already leaving”** He walked out of the room waving them goodbye.

**“So now we are finally alone”** Yousef told Sana with a smile on his face.

They talked for hours as if they hadn´t spoke in years. It was deninitely a perfect day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I really hope you like it.   
> Tumblr: theweirdestbookreader


	4. You are all liars

Today was “The Day”, he was finally going back home. It is amazing how much you can miss someone. He had thought about Sana every single day of those damn vacations and it has been amazing he´s not gonna lie to himself, but damn, he had missed her.

He talked with Elias that morning and he promised they were all going to the airport to get him, including Sana of course.

He saw them as soon as he went out of the arrival area, they were all sitting down but as soon as they saw him they stood up and walk enthusiastically towards him.

 **“Yousef is back everybody!”** Elias shouted as he hugged his friend.

**“I´m finally back!”**

He was really really happy, he had been away for two months and his friends were definitely on the top 5 list of things he missed the most. And of course we all know what is on first place on that list. Sana.

 **“Where is Sana?”** She definitely wasn´t with the boys.

 **“Wow man, we haven´t seen each other in years and the first thing you ask us is where is Sana”** Adam faked a dissapointed expression.

 **“Adam, they were two months only”** He took off his cap, fixed his hair and put on his cap again **“Seriously guys, where is Sana?”** He had a worried look on his face.

 **“She couldn´t come, mom and dad were invited to a wedding and they practically made her go with them, she was really pissed at them”** Elias said with a sad face. He hated seeing both, his best friend and his sister being sad.

 **“Mmm, well…I think I´ll need to wait to see her”** He had imagined that moment so many times, she was going to be at the airport waiting for him and as soon as they see each other they will just run towards each other and hug. It seems that the future wanted things to be different.

 **“Yousef!”** He was so into his thoughts that he didn´t see his mom and dad approaching

**“Sorry, what?”**

**“Are you going with the guys or are you going home with us?”**

**“I´m a little bit tired, sorry guys”** He wasn´t tired at all, in fact, he had slept the whole flight. He  was just feeling a little bit down **“See you tomorrow?”** He asked as he grabbed his luggage.

 **“Yeah, let´s film a “Welcome back Yousef”** **video for Hei Briskeby”** Mikael said from the back

 **“That actually sounds good”** He smiled **“I´m finally back”**

 

* * *

 

 

She was waiting for him at his living room, they all came up with this amazing plan some days ago and now it was finally time, he was arriving in 5 minutes.

The guys had talked with Yousef´s parents and they asked them if it was okay to organize a surpise party for him. They were really excited with the idea and they even offered their house for it to be there.

As soon as the party was organized they came with the idea of Sana waiting for him at home instead of going to the airport. Poor Yousef, he was going to be dissapointed at first, but then it was going to be woth it.

She heard the door opening, she was sweating, the time had finally come.

 **“I´m going to sleep, wake me up before dinner?”** She heard him talking with his mom.

 **“Remember to leave your bags at the living room, I need to wash all those dirty clothes”** She said exhausted.

 **“I´ll help you later if you…”** He just froze there, he was in shock.

 **“Surprise!”** Sana said with a big smile in her face. He was still in shock   **“Are you just going to stand in there?”** She said.

He run towards her as he had imagined, took her into his arms and hugged her very tight.

 **“I missed you a lot”** He said, he still was hugging her. He breathed deeply, her smell was just..wow…he definitely missed her smell.

 **“I missed you too”** She hid her face in his neck **“But now you are here”** They broke the hug and looked at each other´s eyes.

 **“And I´m not going anywere in a long time”** He couldn´t get rid of his big smile **“My Goood!! I´ve missed my girlfriend!!!”** He hugged her again, this time he lifted her a little as he spinned around with her in his arms.

 **“Yousef, put me down!!”** She was laughing so hard she couldn´t pronounce the words correctly. He placed her on the floor and took her hands, she grabed them tight **“I´ve missed my boyfriend too”**

 **“Ugghhh, you are so disguntingly cute!!”** Elias said as he entered the livingroom with the rest of the balloon squad.

 **“You are all liars”** Yousef said with a fake angry face **“Even you mom, I trusted you”** He pointed at his mom while his dad laughed **“You too dad, I´m so disapointed on both of you”**

 **“Hey! But you did like the surprise, didn´t you?”** Mutta said with a smirk on his lips.

**“I loved the surprise”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was chapter 4  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Hope you like it  
> Tumblr: theweirdestbookreader


	5. We always have fun

She´s having a biology test in two days and yes, she loves the subject, but that doesn´t mean she can get away without studying. She has been reading the same sentence for five minutes now and she just doesn´t get it, she´s kind of having problems to concentrate latetly.

With this being her last year of school she has to divide her time between the russbus thing, having good grades and on top of everything she has a boyfriend now, and the fact that he is in her house filmig a video with his brother and his friends just doesn´t help, in fact, she told him not to go into the kitchen, but she knew him pretty well, he was definitely going to do it or at least he´ll try to distract her from studying, and she secretly wants him to.

**“Hey!”** There he was, walking into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

**“I told you not to come in here”** She looked at him with her well known stare “I´m trying to study and your presence here just doesn´t help”

**“Aww, so you are admitting that I distract you”** His smile got bigger.

**“I´m saying that you should go”** She pointed at the door.

**“And I´m shure you don´t want me to go”** He walked to the table and sat infront of her.

Sana closed her book and breathed deeply **“I can´t concentrate”** She looked at him with a worried face **“I swear I´ve tried to, but I just can´t”**

**“How about we go out…”**

**“Yousef, I…”**

**“I promise it won´t be long, just listen, ok?”** He took her hands and looked at her eyes, she nodded “We can go out, buy some ice cream and play basketball and when you feel that your mind is clear we can come back and you can continue studying”

**“I think I can take a break”** She smiled at him, he always seems to know what she needed and she loves it.

**“No, it´s not that you can or can´t take it, you definitely NEED a break** ” She laughed at him and he made a silly face.

**“Don´t laugh at your boyfriend”** He wanted to sound disappointed but he just started laughing.

**“I don´t laugh at my boyfriend, I laugh with my boyfried”**

**“Whatever”** He rolled his eyes, still smiling.

**“Yousef, man, where are you?”** They heard Adam shouting from the living room.

**“I bet he is with Sana”** They heard Mikael´s voice and some steps approaching.

**“He is definitely with Sana”**   Mutta said

**“Hallaaa!!!, and he IS with Sana** _”_ Elias said as they all entered the kitchen laughing.

**“Bro, you where supposed to come for drinks and then go back with us”** Adam said taking some lemonade from the refrigerator.

**“If Sana is here you can´t expect him to be with us more tan five minutes”** Mutta said jokingly.

**“You are all just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don´t”** He looked at them reaching for Sana´s hand. She looked at him and smiled, she secretly loves when he takes her hand in public, it just makes it more real.

**“Come on man, we need to finish planning the video”** Elias said to him.

**“We are actually going out”** Sana and Yousef looked at the boys smiling

**“No you´re not”** Elias said. This wasn´t the first time he went out with Sana in the middle of planning a video.

**“It´s the last time I do this, I promise”**

**“Everyone here heard him…The last time”** Elias pointed at Yousef **“But have fun okay?”** Even if he was a little  mad at Yousef he loved that he was going out with his sister because she needed it.

**“We´ll have fun, we always have fun”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...It has been a long time but I´m finally back, I promise!!!  
> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you like it  
> You can always send me prompts, any Yousana moment you imagine  
> Tumblr: theweirdestbookreader  
> Love you guys :*


End file.
